


Murdering June

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: A series of 30 ficlets about Kurda, Mika or both of them. Some shipping and some gen. A fic-a-day for June, hence the very bad pun in the title.
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Kudos: 2





	1. Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is to write 30 ficlets, one for each day of June, and all of them centred around Kurda, Mika or both. Some shipping, some follow on chapters, some stand alone ones. Today's prompt was time travel.

The first thing he felt was pain. It was different to being dropped on the stakes, no longer the feeling of wood piercing his body in multiple places but like his skin was being ripped apart and he was burning from the inside out. It took everything he had to not scream and attract attention to himself. He didn’t know where he was but he knew he hadn’t made it to Paradise. Eventually the pain lessened enough for him to feel the cool stone floor beneath him. A few minutes later and it had subsided into a dull ache that he could work through.

Kurda pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around, it looked like he was somehow still in the mountain. Was this what his Hell was going to be? He would be stuck on Earth and in Vampire Mountain for the rest of time. Somehow he was up onto his feet and moving, each step sending shocks through him. It seemed like he couldn’t just die and be at peace, but then again, he didn’t deserve it.

Kurda fell forwards and was surprised to find that he was in someone’s arms and hadn’t hit the ground face first like he was expecting. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open and was only able to see a faint tattoo before unconsciousness claimed him once more.

~~

The next time he woke there was no pain. He could feel a soft mattress underneath him and smell something pleasant burning from the other side of the room. Opening his eyes slowly, not convinced that this wasn’t some sort of trick, he saw the familiar walls of the infirmary and a certain prince sat opposite his bed. “Sire?” He asked, voice cracking.

“Here.” Mika said quietly, bringing a cup over and hovering beside the bed. “Nobody’s sure what happened, but you could use this,” He held out the cup, pushing it closer when Kurda didn’t immediately take it. “Arrow found you.  
”  
Kurda kept quiet, flashes of memories hitting him. The small sips of blood were making him feel a slight bit better, but he was still confused. He should have been dead. Mika and Arrow should be fighting to have him dropped on the stakes, not be bringing him to the infirmary and keeping watch by his bedside. Mika also looked less troubled than he had in years; the war had taken a toll on them all but the Prince had always seemed to bear the brunt of it, aging too quickly. “I … I shouldn’t be here. I need to go.” He said, putting the cup down and trying to push the blanket away. 

“Where else would you need to be right now? Stay here.” Mika argued, doing his best to maneouver Kurda back into the bed without hurting him despite his protests. The vampire in front of him looked broken by something, completely different to how he had been earlier that day. What had happened down in the tunnels?

“I’m sorry - I can’t.” Kurda’s voice broke, “You need to let me go now. I need … I can’t explain it to you now but I need to finish something important.” He was slowly piecing things together but somehow he hadn’t died. He’d woken up back in Vampire Mountain just a few years early. Just enough time before he would betray everyone, and this time he had a better idea of how to fix it. He could wait a bit longer to bring the Vampaneze, could plan out a better way of getting the two clans to join forces rather than causing all of the death. He wouldn’t have to kill Gavner. 

Mika wouldn’t start to look at him like he was worth nothing. There would be no hate in his eyes. Kurda had a chance.


	2. Time Travel - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part in the Kurda/Mika time travel au ficlets

It had taken Kurda a few days to calm down after learning that he was suddenly somehow back in the past. The others were convinced that he had a negative reaction to one of the caves and was therefore temporarily banned from exploring and map-making on his own until they could work out the exact cause. They didn't want one of their generals falling ill for any prolonged amount of time.

"- and I am telling you that there was nothing that could have harmed me in that cave! I've been in and out of there for years!" He argued, shoving a pile of papers across the table at Mika who barely acknowledged them. "I am fine to continue with this." He needed to seal off one of the lesser-known entrances for the time being, make sure that there was no way that a Vampaneze could sneak in early. He had one chance to fix things and he was not going to mess it up this quickly.

There was nothing that could be done about Darren or that Steve kid, those pieces of the puzzle would come together later but he could at least do this small bit now. The generals wouldn't have to fight so soon, Darren wouldn't be made into a Prince too early and he might be able to actually save everyone. But first he needed his time 'map-making' alone.

"And I'm telling you no." Mika's voice cut through the final part of his protests. The prince pushed the papers back to Kurda. He was being a bit more gentle and careful than he would have normally been. "We need you here for now at least. That can wait. It's still going to be there in a month. Now finish your broth." Mika stood up and nodded at Kurda's so far untouched food.

He wasn't entirely sure but Kurda could have sworn that before he walked away that the Mika Ver Leth had given him a smile. It was a small one but there had been something. Perhaps he was actually getting through to the Prince about there being other things to life than fighting and imaginary competitions with Arrow.

The rest of the month continued in much the same way; Kurda wasn't let out of one of the Prnces' lines of sight for long. One of them would just happen to be walking by his rooms in the morning or heading that way at the end of the day. Mika just so happened to be hungry around the same time as he was and Arrow had taken a peculiar interest in some of the papers and historical documents they kept despite not being able to read. Honestly, it would have made more sense to send Sire Skyle to spy on him for those times but he figured it was another one of those bets with Mika.

This all came to a head a month and two weeks after Kurda had woken up back in time. Neither of them were sure how the argument had started in the first place but during it they had moved to be in each other's spaces, arms waving, fingers poking chests. Some vampires had cleared out of the hall early on, not wanting to be dragged into whatever it was this time, others had stayed to see who would cave first and walk away.

"It's not about what I want! You know just as well as I do that I am right but you're too cowardly to admit it." Kurda snapped, straightening his back in a feeble attempt to seem taller and be around the same height as Mika. Like that was the way to win.

Mika rolled his eyes and pushed Kurda back with a hand on his shoulder. "Or, you can stop lying to yourself. It's complete bollocks, it's your brand of bollocks."

"But you can't see the bigger picture. You never can. Humans have evolved since then, they're not some knife on a stick wielding, bloodletting savages anymore!" Kurda yelled, moving back in closer and trying to ignore the fact that he knew how stupid they were both being. Mika just riled him up in a very specific way and he couldn't help but bite, especially when they were arguing over something this silly and minute.

Larten hesitated near the entrance to the hall, wondering if it was worth going inside considering how loud the pair seemed to be. "What are they fighting about today?" He asked Arrow.

"From what I've gathered it's about who would win a fight. Something from a bit of a comic they found. Astronauts or cavemen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be another chapter to this, I'm not sure yet. It all depends on what writing I get done tomorrow. But, I hope you've enjoyed part 2 to the Time Travel! AU. The argument between Kurda and Mika is taken from season 5 of Angel. Again, please r&r if you liked this, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> See you tomorrow ~ YouthWillNotEndure


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Scars

Mika trailed a hand over raised skin on Kurda's back gently, "And this one?"

"From a belt. The buckle hit me first." He answered quietly, fingers drawing patterns against Mika's chest. They had been playing this game for hours now, the Prince slowly going over every scar he had on his body and asking where he had got them from. It started off by Mika wondering how he had managed to get so many scars despite being a pacifist. There was the obvious ones on his face, but most of them were normally hidden beneath his clothing. "Those came from surgeries."

He twisted away from Mika's fingers along his ribs. He wasn't ashamed of most of his scars but these were more personal. They didn't have the story of the time his father hit him, or the time a bunch of older guys cornered him on the way back from work and beat him up. The other scars told of his life working, the little accidents that would happen and how his skin had kept the memories fresh for him after all those years. The scars curling from his chest and ribs were different though.

They didn't speak of anything but being desperate to fit in. "They don't have a story." He protested, reaching for his shirt. Mika put a hand out to stop him, uncharacteristically gentle.

"I still want to know." He replied, moving his hand from Kurda's to gently trace the scars in front of him. "I want to know them all." Mika watched Kurda hesitate before dropping the shirt again and moving to lie down next to him.

"I had my nose and my jaw fixed the moment I could. They already needed some fixing but there was this fayre in the town that a few of us went to. I stayed later than the others, having fun on one of the games they had and when I went to go home I took a shortcut. Broken nose. Too damaged for me to breathe properly." Kurda explained, not Mika in the eye and focusing the stitching in the lining of their coffin. Part of it was starting to fray and there were bits that needed patching up again. "Now you know." He swallowed.

Mika stayed silent and wrapped an arm around Kurda's waist, resting his hand on the other vampire's hip. "I like your nose." He said after a moment, smiling when he heard Kurda's answering laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Scars! Based on me wanting more characters in fiction that have cleft lips / cleft palates that aren't villains. Facial scars aren't a bad thing, and neither are my scars from my various surgeries. The part of this with the fayre came from a bit in Downton Abbey with Thomas Barrow too.
> 
> ~YouthWillNotEndure


	4. On a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of Mika and Kurda on a mission

“An bhfuil cabhair ag teastáil uait?” The old man in front of him asked for the third time, repeating the question slowly but slightly louder, as if that would somehow manage to transcend the language barrier and give Kurda the newfound ability to understand whatever language he was being spoken at in. “An bhfuil tú dáiríre? An bhfuil cabhair uait nó nach bhfuil? An bhfuil tú dúr nó rud éigin?”

Kurda waved his hands around and sighed, “I. Do. Not. Understand.” He spotted Mika sitting down across the way from them and started gesturing at him to come over. He couldn’t take it anymore. “I need you to sort this. I don’t have a clue what he’s saying to me, and we need the place to stay.” He wasn’t sure why it was always left to him to try and make a deal with the locals but he couldn’t take it anymore, not when the language barrier was posing such a problem. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll sort it out. Just … go away.” Mika sighed, waving Kurda away. It would be easier to negotiate without him being there. Ten minutes later Mika walked over and grabbed Kurda’s collar, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go. We have a place.” He let go of the other vampire and started heading off in the direction of the old house he had been told about.

“How? You knew the language? Where are we staying?” Kurda asked in a rush, scrambling to grab his bags and follow Mika. “What language was it?” He continued questioning the Prince, paying little attention to the direction they were going in.

Mika fought the urge to roll his eyes, and the even bigger urge to clip Kurda across the back of the head like he would do with some of the younger vampires when they wouldn’t shut up. “It’s Irish, I knew enough to ask for a house for a few nights. The rest was him pointing and drawing directions on the ground.” He answered as best he could, wanting to get there before sun up. The sooner they got this mission over with, the sooner he could be back in his coffin in the mountain, or relaxing with a nice glass of ale. 

Kurda stopped for a moment before running to catch up with Mika again. “I didn’t know you spoke Irish.” He said softly, a newfound admiration for the prince growing. This trip, it seemed, was full of surprises for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter 4 down! I've been a bit distracted the last couple of days trying to do things online for work, proofread and get things out to people in a reasonable amount of time. Creative writing has been less of a focus than I would have liked it to be sadly.  
> ~YouthWillNotEndure

**Author's Note:**

> So there's day 1 of 30 down! Looking forward to tomorrow's ficlet. Please r&r and let me know what you think.
> 
> ~YouthWillNotEndure


End file.
